In high precision computer controlled machining techniques, it is common to have a plurality of tools individually and simultaneously mounted to a machining table having an elongated T-slot in its upper surface. Tools, individually and in clusters, are supported on an intermediate tool holder which in turn must be connected, using the T-slot with both speed and precision at a desired position on the machining table. In positioning a tool held by its tool holder on a machining table, it is desired that cumbersome procedures be avoided, especially, when tools must be replaced due to wear, repositioned or removed from the machining table.
Thus, the ability to readily move tools, with as many degrees of freedom as possible, is desirable, with the T-slot in the machining table giving one such degree of freedom. Other intermediate elements between the tool and the machining table provide additional degrees of freedom such that precision location of the tool on its tool holder in X, Y, Z coordinates is possible.
This precision in locating a tool, in some instances, depends upon the cumulative precision of many surfaces that must interengage before all of the elements are held in position, generally by means of a bolt.
In the prior art, it is common that an inverted T-shape element connected to the tool holder precisely engages the T-shape slot of the machining table before being fixed in place with a bolt, screw locking mechanism, etc. Similarly, a dovetail on one element may be required to register precisely with a sliding fit in a dovetail slot. The mating T elements and dovetail elements require high precision when they are produced.
What is needed is a support assembly for a tool holder utilizing T and dovetail elements, that is quickly and precisely positioned on a machining table and is more easily produced than prior art devices.